


Humiliation♥App

by MisaS2Taku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaS2Taku/pseuds/MisaS2Taku
Summary: Entediado, Naruto baixa um novo aplicativo ‘amaldiçoado’ em seu celular. Os boatos dizem que se você segue as ordens do aplicativo, sua sorte é duplicada porém… se você não segue as ordens, um grande azar recairá sobre o usuário.  Agora, Naruto se vê preso em uma situação difícil e muito humilhante… com seu melhor amigo e companheiro de quarto.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Humiliation♥App

**Author's Note:**

> [blá, blá, blá] mensagens de texto.  
> – Blá, blá, blá – fala dos personagens.  
> “Blá, blá, blá” pensamento do personagem.

Naruto estava se sentindo entediado.

Poderia parecer algo estranho para um adolescente de dezesseis anos, membro do clube de basquete da escola, que parecia ter uma vida boa. Ele vivia em Tóquio desde o início da secundaria, dividindo um pequeno apartamento no centro, com um amigo da escola, Uchiha Sasuke. Sua notas eram boas, um pouco acima da média, ele tinha alguma popularidade com garotas por jogar basquete e ter uma boa aparência (mesmo que ele não tivesse muita sorte com namoros, não conseguindo fazer com que durasse mais de duas semanas). Em um resumo simples, sua vida era boa e ele não tinha nenhum tipo de problema. Ainda assim, ele estava entediado.

Ele queria sair para se divertir, mas todos seus amigos pareciam estar ocupados. Shikamaru estava ajudando Chōji a estudar para a prova de matemática, que eles teriam no dia seguinte. Kiba tinha um encontro com alguma garota da escola secundaria Kamiyama. Lee tinha um compromisso do dojó, algo sobre treinar para um torneio.

Deitado de qualquer jeito no sofá da pequena sala de estar do apartamento, Naruto estava brincando seu celular, tentando encontrar alguma coisa que pudesse distraí-lo. Ele estava vendo a lista dos aplicativos mais populares do último mês, quando ele viu o top 1: Aplicativo Amaldiçoado. Sua curiosidade o fez acessar o aplicativo:

– Aplicativo Amaldiçoado. Um aplicativo especial de ‘o mestre mandou’. O aplicativo produz ordens que devem ser seguidas pelo usuário. Se as ordens forem seguidas, o usuário será presenteado com uma grande quantidade de sorte. Mas atenção, se as ordens não forem seguidas, ou o usuário deletar o aplicativo, um grande azar recairá sobre ele. – Leu baixinho a descrição do aplicativo.

Naruto não pode deixar de rir, ao imaginar que alguém poderia mesmo acreditar naquilo.

“ _Como se um aplicativo pudesse produzir sorte ou azar._ ” Pensou divertido.

Por um instante, ele pensou em simplesmente sair dali e continuar a mexer em seu celular, sem qualquer tipo de rumo. Mas então ele olhou para o aplicativo mais uma vez. Ele estava entediado. E por mais idiota que fosse, talvez fosse divertido brincar de ‘o mestre mandou’. Tomando sua decisão, ele baixou o aplicativo. Demorou quase dois minutos para o download terminar. Quando terminou, ele abriu o aplicativo.

[Bem-vindo ao Aplicativo Amaldiçoado. Por favor, escreva seu nome e data de nascimento antes de começarmos.]

Naruto preencheu rapidamente os dois campos, esperando a tela mudar. Em questão de instantes, a tela ficou vermelha e um diabinho apareceu na tela, com a caixa de mensagem surgindo logo abaixo do diabinho:

[Olá, Naruto. Sou Kurama, o responsável por suas ordens. Antes de começarmos, preciso lhe avisar de todas as regras:

1ª: As ordens são enviadas várias vezes por dia, em horários aleatórios. Você precisa cumpri-las em até 24h, após recebê-las. A cada hora passada sem cumprir a ordem, seu azar aumentará.

2ª: Você precisará de um parceiro para cumprir as ordens. Esse parceiro não será afetado pela maldição do jogo. Digite o nome do seu parceiro, antes de continuarmos.]

Naruto não pensou muito sobre isso, apenas digitando o nome de seu melhor amigo e colega de quarto.

[Seu parceiro é Uchiha Sasuke. Agora, clique na moeda para decidirmos sua posição no jogo.]

Uma moeda apareceu na tela, ela pulou duas vezes mostrando a Naruto as imagens gravadas na superfície. Um anjo e um diabinho. Quando ele clicou na moeda, ela voltou a pular e a girar dentro da tela, até cair e mostrar a face do anjo.

[Você será o anjo e seu parceiro o diabinho. Vamos voltar a falar das outras regras:

3ª: Você possui um medidor de sorte e azar. Quanto mais você demorar para cumprir uma ordem, mais azar será adicionado ao seu medidor. A cada tarefa cumprida mais sorte será adicionada. Você começa com +50 de sorte. Se você chegar a -100 de sorte, sua sorte será irreversível.

4 Algumas ordens precisaram de itens especiais para serem cumpridas. Você receberá um tempo limite para arranjar os itens, antes de ter de cumprir a ordem.

5ª: Algumas ordens precisaram ser cumpridas em lugares e ou horários específicos. Se a ordem não for cumprida no lugar especificado, não será considerada. Por favor ative o GPS, para que possamos localizar sua posição.]

Naruto cumpriu o pedido, permitindo que o aplicativo tivesse acesso ao seu GPS. Foi nesse momento que Sasuke entrou na sala, tendo saído do banheiro. Ele estava usando uma calça de moletom preta simples e uma camisa branca de mangas curtas, usando uma toalha pequena para secar os cabelos escuros. Seus olhos negros se fixaram no loiro deitado no sofá.

Soltando um rosnado baixo, Sasuke se aproximou do sofá, chutando o encosto do sofá, assustando o loiro.

– Teme… o quê…?

– Não ocupe todo o sofá, usuratonkachi.

Naruto franziu a testa, mas se sentou direito, deixando espaço para que o moreno se sentasse ao seu lado. Sasuke se sentou, colocando a toalha ao redor do pescoço e ligando a televisão, colocando em um programa de comédia qualquer. Eles ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos, a sala sendo preenchida apenas pelas vozes dos apresentadores do programa e os risos da plateia. Estranhando o silêncio do loiro, Sasuke o olhou, apenas para vê-lo concentrado no celular.

– O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou, se inclinando para ver o que poderia ser tão interessante no celular.

– Instalando um novo aplicativo. – Respondeu Naruto sorrindo, terminando de fazer as configurações, enquanto a mensagem de ‘carregando primeira ordem’ apareceu na tela.

Sasuke olhou para a tela. O fundo vermelho escuro, com um diabinho segurando um tridente pulando para cima e para baixo, logo acima da mensagem de carregando.

– Que tipo de aplicativo? – Perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha desconfiado. Não era a primeira vez que Naruto baixava aplicativos estranhos. Ele nunca se esqueceria do aplicativo de sons, que o loiro tinha baixando no ano anterior. Durante uma semana, ele o tinha usado para pregar peças pela escola, como um aluno do primário.

– Hm… parece ser um aplicativo de jogo tipo ‘o mestre mandou’. Tinha até um aviso estranho, algo como: se você não cumprir as ordens, terá um grande azar. Pensei que era interessante e baixei.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha ao escutar aquilo. Que tipo de pessoa abaixava um aplicativo que, supostamente, lhe daria azar. Ele estava pronto para fazer um comentário sarcástico, quando a tela mudou e o diabinho apareceu em cima de uma caixa de texto:

[Tudo pronto para começarmos, Naruto. Sua primeira ordem: De a Sasuke um beijo francês.]

Os dois congelaram com aquela mensagem, sem conseguir falar por vários minutos, enquanto o significado por detrás das palavras afundava em suas mentes. As bochechas de Naruto arderam de vergonha, enquanto Sasuke olhava sem acreditar para a ‘ordem’ na tela.

– Primeiro: como esse aplicativo sabe o meu nome; e segundo: que tipo de ordem é essa? – Perguntou com calma, olhando para o loiro, esperando uma explicação.

– Hm… eu precisava colocar o nome de um parceiro para ativar o aplicativo… e a ordem… eu… eu não esperava isso. Esse aplicativo é mais idiota do que eu pensava. – Riu Naruto, fechando o aplicativo e se levantando do sofá. – Eu vou tomar banho.

Sasuke bufou com aquilo e voltou sua atenção para a televisão. Só Naruto poderia baixar um aplicativo tão estranho. O loiro tinha sorte que aquela coisa de ‘azar’ não era de verdade.

**~{ HUMILIATION** ** ♥ ** ** APP ** **}~**

Naruto se sentou em sua mesa, sentindo-se um lixo. Aquele dia não poderia ser pior e ele mal tinha começado. Sasuke tinha deveres de limpeza de classe naquele dia, então ele saia mais sedo do que o normal. Em um dia comum, isso não seria um problema para o loiro, mas parecia que a bateria do despertador tinha acabado no meio da noite, fazendo com que Naruto acordasse duas horas mais tarde do que o normal. Ele precisou correr, tomando o banho mais rápido da história e agarrando uma simples fatia de pão para comer no meio do caminho. Em sua pressa, enquanto atravessava uma rua, quase foi atropelada por um motoqueiro, no susto, Naruto tinha se jogado para trás, caindo sobre uma pilha de sacos de lixo que estavam na calçada. O terno de seu uniforme tinha adquirido uma estranha mancha nas costas e ele realmente não queria pensar do que era. Se tudo isso não bastasse, o metro estava parado devido a uma falha de algum tipo, forçando a correr até a escola. No meio do caminho ele tinha sido perseguido por um buldogue, que conseguiu arrancar parte do tecido da perna de sua calça. Ele passou em frente a uma loja, bem na hora em que uma senhora de idade estava jogando um balde d'água na calçada, acertando-o. E, completando seu azar magistral, ele tinha conseguido chegar na escola só depois do terceiro período, perdendo a prova, o que significava um grande zero como nota, já que o professor Morino Ibiki não costumava dar segundas chances para os alunos que não compareciam a sua prova.

“ _Eu estou com a pior sorte, tebayo..._ ” pensou, sentindo vontade de chorar quando escutou seu estômago roncar, apenas para se lembrar de que, na pressa para chegar a escola, tinha esquecido sua carteira e não poderia comprar nada para comer durante o almoço.

– Naruto, você está bem?

Naruto se virou para ver quem tinha falado, vendo seu professor de japonês, Umino Iruka, parado em frente de sua mesa. Olhando em volta, ele viu que todos estavam olhando em sua direção. Parecia que a próxima aula já tinha começado.

– Hm… estou me sentindo um pouco estranho hoje. – Mentiu, sabendo que era melhor não dizer que estava distraído, já que isso iria lhe render uma bronca e ele já tinha passado pelo inferno naquela manhã.

Iruka franziu a testa, antes de pressionar palma da mão contra a testa do adolescente.

– Você não parece estar com febre, mas escutei que você chegou molhado na escola hoje. Talvez seja o início de um resfriado. Nesse caso, talvez melhor você ir descansar na enfermaria. – Aconselhou Iruka, seu tom de voz firme, não deixando espaço para discussões. – Você pode pegar as anotações com um colega depois.

Soltando um suspiro cansado e derrotado, Naruto pegou sua mochila e saiu da sala.

Aquele dia não podia ficar pior, podia?

Como se o universo respondesse, uma bola de basebol entrou através da janela, acertando Naruto em sua têmpora, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão inconsciente.

**~{ HUMILIATION** ** ♥ ** ** APP ** **}~**

Sasuke soltou um suspiro, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da cama na enfermaria, seu olhar recaindo sobre o loiro inconsciente na cama. A enfermeira da escola, Shizune, estava de folga naquele dia, então tudo o que ele podia fazer para ajudar Naruto, era colocá-lo na cama e esperar que acordasse. Vendo o loiro desacordado, Sasuke não podia acreditar em tudo de ruim que estava acontecendo com o loiro. Foi uma coisa pior do que a outra e era quase azar demais para uma única pessoa.

Azar…?

Os olhos escuros de Sasuke se arregalaram quando ele percebeu algo.

Rapidamente, ele pegou o próprio celular, começando a pesquisar sobre aquele aplicativo estranho que Naruto tinha baixado no dia anterior. Não foi difícil conseguir informações sobre o aplicativo. A internet estava cheia de coisas sobre ele. Era quase como uma lenda urbana macabra. Em um site, tinha vários links de páginas de notícias, que falavam sobre mortes de usuários do aplicativo que tinham se recusado a cumprir as ordens. Eram mortes bizarras e que não pareciam ter um motivo logico, o que só aumentava a crença por detrás da ‘maldição’ do aplicativo. Em contraste, havia matérias sobre as pessoas que tinham cumprido as ordens, e a sorte parecia ter aumentado. Tinha um que até mesmo havia ganhado o primeiro prêmio da loteria sozinho. Era ridículo. Ridículo demais, para uma pessoa sã acreditar. E, ainda assim…

Sasuke olhou para Naruto.

Não importava se Naruto tinha um dia ruim, nunca tinha sido tão ruim! Não naquele nível.

Ele voltou a pesquisar sobre os detalhes do aplicativo e não foi difícil encontrar as ‘regras’ do jogo. Assim que leu sobre o medidor de sorte, Sasuke ficou preocupado. Se o nível de sorte se tornasse -100, era irreversível… se isso acontecesse… imediatamente, ele releu as reportagens sobre as mortes estranhas, dos supostos usuários do aplicativo, que tinham se recusado a seguir as ordens. Segundos os sites, eles diziam que a sorte dessas pessoas tinha chagado do -100.

Era ridículo… mas ainda assim…

Largando seu celular, ele pegou a mochila de Naruto. Depois de vasculhar o interior um pouco, não foi difícil de encontrar o celular do loiro. Destravá-lo tinha sido fácil. Naruto sempre usava o padrão ‘N’, ele tinha brigado com o loiro mais de uma vez, por usar um padrão tão previsível, mas naquele momento Sasuke não podia deixar de se sentir aliviado por aquilo. Quando desbloqueou o celular, ele abriu o aplicativo e ficou pálido quando viu o medidor de sorte. Estava em -10. Logo abaixo no medidor, estava o diabinho, sentado em cima de uma caixa de texto:

[Isso é ruim Naruto. Sua sorte está diminuindo muito. Você tem 5 ordens para cumprir. Seja rápido, ou mais ordens iram se acumular e sua sorte vai chegar a -100.]

Franzindo a testa, Sasuke abriu a caixa de ‘ordens’, começando a ler cada uma dela. A primeira ordem era a mesma do dia anterior: “De a Sasuke um beijo francês.” Logo baixo, estavam outras quatro ordens, e Sasuke não conseguia deixar de corar ao ler cada uma delas.

[Sasuke brinque com os mamilos de Naruto por 2 minutos.]

[Naruto realize sexo oral em Sasuke até ele gozar.]

[Sasuke brinque com a bunda de Naruto por 1 minuto.]

[Naruto e Sasuke realizem um 69 até gozarem.]

Cada ‘ordem’ era mais pervertida do que a outra e parecia que piorava cada vez mais. A vontade de Sasuke, era deletar aquele aplicativo, mas segundo os vários avisos, se o aplicativo fosse deletado, o medidor de sorte iria automaticamente para -100.

“ _Droga, Naruto. Por que você tinha que baixar essa aplicativo?!_ ” Pensou frustrado.

Um gemido vindo da cama tirou Sasuke de seus pensamento. Ele olhou para a cama, vendo Naruto recobrar a consciente e começar a se sentar, segurando a cabeça com ambas as mãos.

– Itai… – gemeu Naruto, esfregando a cabeça. – O que foi que aconteceu…?

– Você foi atingido por uma bola de basebol. – Respondeu Sasuke, olhando para o loiro sério.

Naruto encarou o moreno surpreso, vendo-o sentado ao lado da cama, olhando-o como se quisesse socá-lo.

– Hm… Sasuke… você está com aquela cara. A mesma cara que você faz, sempre que quer me bater. – Murmurou Naruto, recuando um pouco na cama, esperando conseguir desviar de qualquer coisa que Sasuke lançasse em sua direção. Mas com o azar que ele estava naquela dia…

– Bater em você? Eu quero matar você, usuratonkachi! – Exclamou Sasuke irritado, jogando o celular em Naruto. – Você tem ideia do que está acontecendo? Toda esse maldito azar que você está tendo, não é normal! Por mais ridículo que pudesse parecer, eu pesquisei sobre aquele seu aplicativo. As histórias não são divertidas. E, mesmo sem acreditar nisso, não consigo pensar em nenhuma resposta mais lógica!

Naruto piscou confuso por um momento, pegando seu celular e vendo seu medidor de sorte, antes de olhar as ‘ordens’. Naruto ficou pálido, quando começou a entender o que Sasuke estava dizendo.

– Você… você está dizendo que… que pensa que… todo o meu azar hoje…

– Por mais ridículo que pareça, foi por causa desse maldito aplicativo. – Afirmou Sasuke, soltando um suspiro cansado, sentando-se na cadeira outra vez. – Eu olhei vários sites. Claro que algo tão louco, só estaria em sites de lendas urbanas, mas todos diziam praticamente a mesma coisa. Você tem que cumprir as ordens, ou sua sorte diminui, até o ponto que ela fique tão ruim, que você vai acabar morto. Se você deletar o aplicativo, sua sorte chega automaticamente a -100, então… você acaba morrendo em algum acidente maluco. Não tem escapatória.

Os olhos azuis de Naruto se arregalaram ao escutar aquilo, antes de voltar a ler as ordens. Seu rosto ardendo em vergonha, a cada ordem que lia. Não tinha como ele fazer aquelas coisas… não com uma garota, ou mesmo com alguém que ele pudesse gostar… muito menos fazê-las com Sasuke! Ele era seu melhor amigo!

– Eu não posso fazer essas coisas… – falou, sua voz baixa e envergonhada. – Ainda mais com você! Não sou gay! Não tem como fazermos isso!

– E você acha que eu fico feliz em fazer isso? – Rosnou Sasuke, seus olhos escuros brilhando de indignação. – Mas eu não quero ver você morto! Você é meu melhor amigo, Naruto! Prefiro fazer essa merda, do que te ver morrer!

Naruto desviou o olhar ao escutar aquilo.

Ele não queria morrer.

Sasuke olhou para o loiro, sentindo-se como se fosse o pior do homens, por forçar Naruto aquilo. Ainda assim, ele iria fazer Naruto cumprir cada uma daquelas ordens. Ele preferia ser odiado por Naruto, do que vê-lo se ferir… ou pior.

Determinado, ele se sentou na beirada da cama, de frente para o loiro. Com cuidado, ele segurou o rosto de Naruto, forçando-o a olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Temos que fazer tudo na mesma ordem em que foram enviadas. – Falou, tentando manter sua voz o mais calma possível.

Naruto corou e tentou recuar, mas Sasuke segurou seu rosto com firmeza, não deixando-o que se afastasse. De forma lenta, Sasuke aproximou seus rostos, até que seus lábios se roçaram de leve. Nesse momento, Naruto fechou os olhos apertado, quase como se fosse receber um golpe, ao invés de um beijo. Vendo o rosto tão assustado do loiro, Sasuke quase recuou, mas lembrou-se de todas as reportagens sobre as mortes absurdas.

“ _Prefiro ser o vilão, se isso significa que o Naruto vai ficar seguro_.” Pensou, sua determinação sendo renovada, terminando com a distância entre seus lábios.

** Continua… **

* * *

**Oi gente, sei que muita gente deve estar me odiando agora, por terminar o capítulo justo nesse momento xP mas eu quero todo mundo ansioso e implorando pela continuação xP (modo supervilã).**

**A ideia dessa fanfic, me surgiu lendo um mangá que tem o mesmo título e segue essa mesma base, mas não faço ideia se o que eu escrevi acontece no mangá, já que (para meu desespero total) o mangá está só no primeiro capítulo T_T (acho que por isso estou descontando a minha frustração, deixando vocês curiosos e ansiosos pela continuação).**

**Se quiserem mais, deixem um comentário ;P**

**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo ;3**


End file.
